This invention generally relates to a personal multipurpose navigational apparatus for use generally in numerous activities. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal multi-purpose navigational device having the capabilities of providing numerous navigational information, including direction, orientation, barometric pressure, temperature, current and elapse times, angles, distances, estimated time of arrival, altitude, inclination, declination, general weather conditions, location of "hot" bodies, or the like.
Often, a compact and portable device is essential in providing required or important information for use in industry, military, or the like. In most instances, a navigational instrument capable of providing a plurality of information is essential in order to avoid experiencing any problems in these activities and, in most instances, a navigational instrument is essential in obtaining the activities' goals. Moreover, the use of a compact and portable navigational instrument capable of providing a multitude of essential information enhances the user's involvement in these activities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a personal multi-purpose navigational apparatus or instrument which is portable, compact, lightweight, durable and capable of providing a multitude of navigational information and other information on the user's environment. Such a personal multi-purpose navigational instrument should have sufficient rigidity and durability capable of being used in the worst environmental conditions of different types of activities, such as, sailing, orienteering, backpacking, fishing, forestry, surveying, geology, infantry, survival and rescue activities, or the like. Moreover, the personal multi-purpose navigational instrument should be made of lightweight materials so as to be easily carried at long distances and at rugged terrain. The personal multi-purpose navigational instrument should further be well suited for communicating with external electronic instruments in order to more fully serve the user.